Chi-Ro Rahem
Chi-Ro Rahem was a human male Jedi Knight from the Gypsy Moon of Nefta training for his Masterhood of the Jedi Arts under Gigin-Taue Soear. Biography Little to nothing was known about Chi-Ro's past other than his home world of Nefta, which was critically wounded during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, causing most if not all of his peers to shy away from questions about his past. Trial of Master hood The Jedi Knight known as Chi-Ro Rahem breezed into the Jedi Temple Lex'rer seeking to obtain his master hood of the Jedi arts under none other than Gigin-Taue Soear, but was beaten to the request by the legendary Jacen Solo-Ep7ADF. Attempting to avoid a feud Master Soear opted to Take on both Knights and bypass yet another of Luke Skywalker's edicts. The ensuing Trials of Masterhood tested both of the young men at every moment of every day, the tests ranged from Lightsaber Sparring within Gigin-Taue's interactive training Chamber to late night jungle treks through the feeding sessions of all kinds of Predators. Protecting the Royal Procession at Orran Because of their Abilities and the publicity surrounding the Murder of Yap-En Soear, both Jacen & Chi-Ro's Trial to master hood was put on hold so their Master could ascend to his fathers throne. this left the pair guarding their masters wife Umble Zarr and son:Zeb-Ska Soear during the Royal Processions walk through the streets of Proloxis Fours capitol city Orran. The ensuing sneak attack by the Space Raiders, led to Gigin-Taue flipping the Planetary Beacon as a means of distraction instead of marking his Ascension to the Throne. as the Beacon discontinued its radiance the small band was left to the task of protecting the newly Crowned royals from advancing Junk Barges, as luck would have it the Republic Relief Effort descended upon the fiery scene as led by General Han Solo whom saved the shattered Royal Procession and made for the refuge of Lex'rer. The Capture of Montagra The Ruling of the high Jedi Council of Lex'rer decided to conjure a mighty Storm via the Force which would disable a large portion of the Space Raider Armada and open a hole in their defenses for a Jedi Strike team to capture the Beast Montagra. the team was lead by none other than Luke Skywalker and consisted of Jacen Solo as well as Chi-Ro, whom opened up a bit about his past amongst the Legendary company which sparked skywalker's imagination on how to conduct the Capture. During the Operation the three where ambushed by Montagra and where forced into entering a Dizzying Lightsaber battle with the highly flexible Beast, whom turned out to be more than a challenge for the young Knights. As well as Master Skywalker who gave into his anger and suspended the beast off the ground while using the forbidden Force Choke, it took the command of Jacen Solo to end this madness. The Exodus of Proloxis IV & The Fight to Survive on Korriban It became apparent how low Cas-Lo was willing to go in order to reveal what he had sensed to the Royal Court. Unwilling to except whatever Cas-Lo had sensed within the Grand Master, Gigin-Taue openly chided his first apprentice for even suggesting that Skywalker was in league with Montagra and the Space Raiders. At the height of the feud between Masters Skywalker & Vont, Putag and Tenel Ka burst into the chamber with news of the planets impending global flood. faced with the destruction of his kingdom, Soear ordered an planetary evacuation aboard the Relief Effort vessels. Chi-Ro was unlucky enough to board the vessel carrying the Masters Skywalker,Gigin-Taue Soear & Umble Zarr,Kam Solusar,Cilghal,Putag,Cas-Lo Vont,Lowbacca, as well as Acheff-9 whom was assigned the task of guarding the beast Montagra in the cargo hold. Mid-flight Masters Solusar,Cilghal & Soear convinced master Skywalker and his wife that they needed to Delve into the mind of Montagra to obtain the identity of its Master before Master Vont could attempt to pin the entire chain of events upon Master Skywalker. while making their first mental connections the masters where knocked backward by a blast of force energy from the master, this blast was strong enough to knock the vessel out of hyperspace. After reviving the master,Chi-Ro was forced to divulge the location of their crash-landing to Kam Solusar whom took the news a bit harshly at first. Once upon the surface the Cadre of Jedi Masters was left at the mercy of Montagra's mysterious master whom through the beast demanded the assembled group to do her bidding in exchange for their lives. While journeying through the vast temples of Korriban The beast began a conversation with Mara Jade-Skywalker on the subject of her son, it wasn’t long before the master took control of the conversation and began to threaten Mara. causing Luke to lunge at the beast and rain blows upon it while giving into his anger the Master openly questioned the beast about what they where really here to obtain. not before long Master Soear and Chi-Ro where able to separate Skywalker from the injured Beast, whom seizing the moment took back his Saber Hilt from Rahem. In the Melee the beast drove the blade into the Ocular Cavity of the downed ships Pilot while reciting a Sith Montra to infuse raw force energies within the mummified corpses of the Dark Lords of old, instantly the entire tomb became alive with legions of ravenous Sith Mummies whom overpowered the small Jedi convoy. In the midst of this ensuing slaughter Montagra made for the location of his masters interest as Chi-Ro was forced to watch master Cilghal be ran through by four Lightblades,rushing to her defense Rahem was able to vanquish the killers of the Mon Cal Healer as well as take up her Orange Bladed Lightsaber and demonstrate his efficiency in the Jar'Kai form. At the insistence of Master Lowbacca the exhausted group departed the Tomb with the Sith Mummies in constant pursuit, the group would continue fighting off the Mummies the entire passage through the lower sections of the Temple until they entered the final chamber before the Temple of Prophesies.Within this Chamber the Jedi Convoy would encounter a far greater threat than the Sith Mummies whom themselves went around the chamber in fear of the Mighty Guard, the small convoy took notice of the large Gorax but did foresee the creature to be of any threat until it engaged its crimson bladed Lightsaber and assumed a classical fighting stance. The heavily Ataru based aerial battle that ensued was a wonder for the ages, while leaving Mara Jade-Skywalker to guard C-3PO & Umble Zarr; the Small group of Jedi and Acheff-9 engaged the massive creature but where unable to counter the beasts mastery of Ancient Sith Practices such as the Force Drain which claimed the life of Kam Solusar shortly after Chi-Ro,Putag and Cas-Lo Vont where sent hurdling back to the bridge where Mara and Umble watched the Battle. with master Solusar burnt to a crisp and Acheff-9 crushed under the great beast Ler'Banka's foot, masters Skywalker and Soear where left to defeat the SithSpawn. Unable to counter the creatures amazing strength and command of the Dark Side the two masters where caught in the midst of a Force Drain while being Force pushed to the stone floor, just when all seemed to be lost a Burst of Force Energy erupted from Umble Zarr's fingertips engulfing the beast in a sudden death. Ler'Banka,Guard of the Temple of Prophesies was defeated and dead on the floor of his chamber as Master Skywalker embraced his wife after returning from certain death. As Gigin-Taue attempted to undermine his wife’s show of power and return her to the role of submissive mother. Masters Vont,Putag,Lowbacca and Chi-Ro discreetly commented to each other about the show of power demonstrated by Zarr,all four quickly began to draw the conclusion that it was she who had Murdered Yap-En Soear and governed Montagra's invasion of Proloxis IV via the Space Raiders. before the Jedi could take action against Umble Zarr,she picked Master Soear up by his spine and shattered it via the Force dropping him and their son to the floor of the bridge while levitating away from the scene proclaiming her love for Luke Skywalker was the reason she had saved the group from Ler'Banka. to cover her tracks and drive the Group away from the Temple of Prophesies Zarr started tearing apart the chamber via what appeared to be her unlimited control over the Force. The Battle of Go’Gek Following the death of Master Soear and the murder of Master Skywalker’s wife Mara; The small group was rescued by Han Solo. While aboard the Millennium Falcon it was revealed that Master Skywalker had indeed carried on an affair with Umble Zarr in the years prior to the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. This revelation sent ripples throughout the entire vessel, all aboard where either related to Master Skywalker or where at one time a pupil of his. Shortly after redeeming himself in the eyes of Master Vont; Skywalker hatched a plan to attack the planet Go’Gek and hopefully rid the galaxy of Umble Zarr in the process. This mission was truly in the same spirit as many of the conflicts during the Vong Invasion; the Jedi where yet again shedding some of their most sacred edicts to justify the ends. Upon entering the system the small fleet detachment was ambushed by the Space Raider Armada and immediately put off balance as Master Skywalker was captured by Umble Zarr via her unorthodox uses of the Force. The Transport carrying Masters Vont,Putag along with Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem was shot down; causing it to crash-land on the planets surface. Once planet side the four made their way to the Fortress of Umble Zarr; upon force leaping over the walls they encountered a small army of the terrible Sith Mummies of Korriban. The greatly outnumbered team managed to defeat the mummies, but tragedy struck as master Putag was ran through by an advancing platoon of Mummies. Unable to help their friend and teacher; the three Jedi continued their journey to he highest tower of the fortress, where large gusts of force energies lit up the ghoulish night scape. While traversing the labyrinthine fortress, the entire planet was shuck violently as Umble Zarr smashed both moons of the planet Go’Gek together via the power of the Force. This action caused the triad of Jedi to only move faster as they could all sense the impending disturbance in the force that would signal the Death of Luke Skywalker. Leaping at force enhanced speeds Master Vont, Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem cut Umble Zarr to pieces as she stood ready to deliver the death blow to master Skywalker. In the aftermath of this disaster; Master Skywalker was exiled to the planet Widiph where he would be allowed to train Gigin-Taue and Umble’s son Zeb-Ska in the ways of the force. It was in these ensuing years that the Jedi Order splintered and entered into a civilized schism in reaction the events that unfolded . Chi-Ro however joined his friend Jacen Solo and completed his master hood of the Jedi arts under none other than Luke Skywalker. Secret Mission in the Unknown Regions-32 ABY It was while answering a summons from Cas-Lo Vont; the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. That Chi-Ro Rahem and his Apprentice Nisra Baa where assigned to a secret mission within the Unknown Regions at the behest of both leaders of the New Galactic Republic. The Mission was however an exercise in appeasing The new leaders of the Chiss Ascendancy by way of participating in a Full-Scale civil war against a powerful enemy of the Chiss. are selected to assist The Chiss in a Genocide. ]] After their secret meeting with Cas-Lo Vont,Zipp Minnia,Miles Edimite,Lazio Lanc,General Dilvio and the Commanding Officer of the Chiss Armed Forces Hekelo 'Plurr' Kontran; Rahem and Baa where placed in suspended animation for the crossing between realms. for the Chiss distrusted allies as well as their foe. After the crossing of the Frontier Chi-Ro was revived and briefed by a single chiss commander; quickly regaining his senses after the short hypersleep. Rahem noticed he was being held within a cell and without the company of his Apprentice; Plurr quickly dismissed the prisoner like treatment as procedure. It was during this interrogatory meeting that Rahem was made aware of the fact he and the six other Jedi Masters had indeed been placed aboard separate ships for the duration of the journey; shortly after this knowledge was reveled Chi-Ro found a way to co-mingle with his apprentice by way of implying Baa was behind in her Training. The Exile of Widiph-46 ABY After his bitter words with Master Vont, Chi-Ro Rahem sped to Widiph in an attempt to check in on the progress of Zeb-Ska Soear's Jedi Training under Master Skywalker. upon landing, Rahem learned of Skywalkers visions of doom. it was also revealed that young Soear was practically a Jedi Knight and therefore must return to the Jedi Order as dictated by Cas-Lo Vont during Luke's exile from galactic-affairs. Behind the scenes Name The name Chi-Ro comes from a three year old mispronunciation of Depressis's first name by that of his sister during her infantile years. The last name Rahem however was written on the back of a Return of the Jedi lunchbox he collected as a child. The full name dates back as far as early illustrations of a Sequel Trilogy comic book he did while living in Seattle in October 2000. Portrayal The look of Chi-Ro Rahem went through several stages; the first depiction from October 2000 was something of a near-human species, in The second version he was a much older Jedi. However when the Fan-Film trilogy of 2001 started to become a reality; the character was re-imagined as something of a force-sensitive homage to Bruce Lee and Dragon Ball Z by Depressis's cousin whom was slated to portray the character. Much of this approach stuck, even though the fan-film was abandoned. In this period of time the scripts went through a series of drastic rewrites, in all the early stages the character of chi-ro was too central and became something of a nuisance to the stories. The Greatest contribution to the character and the trilogy from the authors cousin would have to be the Light-Chukes; from which spawned the question how does one use these things? And from which the answer ultimately became the Overlords of the Teräs Mundri. In the Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel Chi-Ro is depicted by a ROAD CHAMPS MXS Ricky Carmichael action figure. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade'' *''Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade'' *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision'' *''Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force'' Category:Jedi Knights Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Males